


Dearest

by Tomuras_Cumsock



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Cousin Incest, Forced Marriage, Helpless Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Kidnapping, M/M, Maybe....., Persephone's name 'destroy' or 'bring death' really comes into play here, Rape, Rescue Missions, Strangers to Lovers, Zag doesn't consent for a bit and then he does, Zagreus doesn't know how to fight, Zagreus lives with Persephone, its greek mythos, maybe?? - Freeform, she's a pissed off momma bear who will beat olympus into the ground to get back her baby, so hes helpless hehe, theres incest everywhere get over it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomuras_Cumsock/pseuds/Tomuras_Cumsock
Summary: The God reached out, faster than Zagreus could move, and grabbed his wrist tightly. Zagreus tried to pull back, wishing that Persephone was still there so he could call for her aid, but it was useless. The young God held tight onto Zagreus, his lips open in an inquisitive 'o' shape."You," he said, the first words he had ever said to Zagreus, "you're the one I've been looking for!"
Relationships: Aphrodite & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Ares & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Artemis & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Athena & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Demeter & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Dionysus/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Hermes & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Hermes/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Zeus & Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 47





	Dearest

"Zagreus? Dear? What are you doing over there?"

Zagreus popped up his head from where he was peeking into the waters of the river Styx. The fish he had been aiming to snatch up had caught sight of him and swam off before he could strike. He sighed, getting to his feet and shaking the cool water from his hand. 

"I'm here, mother," he called back, jogging over to where his mother, Persephone, stood with a sickle in hand. When she saw Zagreus, she smiled. He loved it when she smiled. It made the lines on her face seem less deep, and it made her eyes sparkle. She set down the sickle and waved him over. 

"Come, son," she urged, "we've got to get these wheat bushels to the mortals down below." She bent over and grabbed a few of the thick bushels, not wavering under their weight. Zagreus bobbed his head in a nod and obediently swiped up a few of the bushels and followed her inside of her little cabin. 

Inside, the cabin smelled of fresh lavender and cooking pomegranates. A pot on an open flame bubbled, the addicting smell of tart pomegranates rose up. Zagreus smiled, hovering over the pot and taking a whiff of the sweet-smelling stuff. Kompot, a warm drink that Persephone often made for the mortals in the winter months. It was sweet but could warm the body like a fire. 

"Zagreus, you best not be trying to 'sample' any more of that!" Persephone halfheartedly scolded. Zagreus just grinned at her, "I perish the thought, Mother!" He trotted over to her and set down the wheat, helping Persephone to stuff the golden plant into a large sack. 

"Are you sure that you're fit to go alone?" He asked, "I mean, I'm eighteen now! Shouldn't I be allowed to come with you?" He looked at Persephone who had paused, her hands were frozen while still holding the wheat.

"Zagreus," she sighed, leveling him with a look. 

"I'm serious, Mother!" He half-whined, "what's out there that could be so dangerous?" He pushed the rest of the wheat into the sack, his lips set in a frown. Persephone's shoulders dropped, "Zagreus, my dearest," she let go of the wheat and gently cupped his face, her thumbs rubbing against his cheekbones. 

"You are my only son," she breathed, "there are more dangers out there than you can ever imagine," he brought him close into a tight embrace, "I'm only trying to protect you, my son."

"From what, though?" He probed, "what possibly would be able to hurt a God?"

Persephone didn't answer for a moment. She squeezed him tighter, a sigh leaving her again, "so many things, Zagreus," she murmured. She pulled back, her hands firm on his shoulders, "promise me," she said firmly, "promise me that you won't ever leave my garden."

Zagreus, surprised by the intense look on his mothers face, nodded slowly, "I promise, Mother," he replied. She smiled and patted his head like he was a child again. 

"Good. Go play, dearest."

Zagreus bobbed his head and without another word, he dashed out of the cottage. Closing the door behind him he walked into the garden. Sitting down amongst the crops he and Persephone had planted together. These plants would aid the mortals who lived on the coast to live longer lives. Though they could never know that Persephone or Zagreus were Gods, they were thankful. 

Persephone asked for no prayers, no gifts. She worked tirelessly because she knew that the winter was hard, and she was happy to give up her plentiful crops to those who needed them most. Zagreus had never tasted the food that mortals made, since Persephone forbid it, he yearned to know what mortals could make. 

He had seen their bread, their cakes. Things made out of almost nothing, but because Persephone was reluctant to allow Zagreus to even breach the edge of their little world. The arches that separated them from the world outside were off-limits to Zagreus. He could see the outside world, just in reach, but as soon as snow gathered on the ground Persephone would quickly yank him back. He could be lucky, then, if she didn't scold him. 

He plucked a flower from the ground, watching as it regrew quickly with the influence of Persephone's magic. He twisted the little flower between his fingers, frowning as the petals slowly wilted and turned to dust. That's how it was here. Anything plucked from the ground would wither and die under Zagreus' touch. 

A sigh escaped his mouth as he fell back into the grass, careful not to squash the plants. He looked up at the sky where a shimmering barrier glittered above. His eyes slid closed slowly, and before he knew it, he was falling asleep.

* * *

Hours later, when the sun had long gone down, Zagreus woke up. Yawning, he sat up slowly. Rubbing his arm, he looked around. The little clearing was quiet, and there was a note next to him. He glanced at it, but it wasn't anything he didn't know. 

Crumpling up the paper, he tossed it aside and stood up. The night was warm in the little bubble of his and his mother's home. Though he could feel a chill coming through and slowly turned to look at the arch that separated his home from the rest of the world. 

His breath caught in his mouth when he realized that frigid air was passing through. _Persephone had left the gate open._

His feet moved on his own, slowly taking him to the arch. He paused, his toes touching the cold snow outside. Usually right about now, Persephone would be pulling him back and scolding him all the way. But she wasn't here. There was nothing to stop Zagreus from waltzing out into the world. 

He exhaled slowly and laughed when his breath became a cloud. An exhilarating feeling flooded his chest, and he ran. Running through the arch, and stumbling out into the chill. 

His burning feet melted the snow, clearing spots where he had stepped. Another laugh escaped him as he twirled in a circle, continuing to run. Snow fell from the sky in lazy drifts, landing on his warmed skin and melting at his touch. Zagreus continued to stumble, the snow feeling nice against his firey feet, and eventually, he came to a ledge. 

He froze, his breath caught in his throat. Before him, stretching out for what seemed like forever, was an ocean. It was as dark as the night sky and so vast that Zagreus felt an overwhelming reminder of just how small he was. The ocean was disrupted by a couple of islands, dotted with trees and blanketed with pure white snow that settled on the exposed rock and earth. 

Zagreus sucked in a deep breath, the cold stinging his lungs. The air was fresh, and he could taste the salt of the ocean even from all the way up on the cliff. His legs suddenly felt weak, trembling as if he were a baby Deer. He licked his lips, tasting the salt of ocean on his tongue, and held out his hand. 

The ocean was so far away, yet Zagreus felt as though he could reach out and scoop it up in his hands. 

Then, all at once, there was movement. 

A burst of speed and light burst from the lip of the cliff. Zagreus cried out, stumbling backward. A young God floated before him, his feet just brushing against the edge of the frozen cliff. Heat radiated off of him, from his eyes, from the wings on his head and feet. They glowed brightly like they were mini suns. 

His eyes were dark like fresh dirt, but they glittered with light. He was dressed in a light chiton that was short on his thighs. His skin was lightly tanned, his hair wild and dark. Their eyes met, and Zagreus felt his heart thud wildly in his chest. 

"Oh," Zagreus whispered, "Oh, oh Gods," he stepped backwards, a chill running down his spine that was not from the cold. This God, he was an Olympian! He could tell just by the aura that the short God radiated, how his eyes raked across Zagreus' body with a hunger that Zagreus had only seen in the wolves that sometimes wandered into his home. 

Hungry for meat. For flesh. For Zagreus. 

The God reached out, faster than Zagreus could move, and grabbed his wrist tightly. Zagreus tried to pull back, wishing that Persephone was still there so he could call for her aid, but it was useless. The young God held tight onto Zagreus, his lips open in an inquisitive 'o' shape. 

"You," he said, the first words he had ever said to Zagreus, "you're the one I've been looking for!"

"I-what?" Zagreus sputtered, zigging his burning feet into the ground, "let me go! I don't know you!"

"No!" The God insisted, holding tight to Zagreus' arm. Zagreus would have fought back if he could, but a life of gardening and lounging in the sun had made him supple. It decorated him in a thin layer of fat, just enough to make him soft to the touch. He was not firm in the same way that this God was. This God was muscular and knew how to use said muscles. 

"The oracle," the God whispered, grabbing Zagreus' chin, "she promised me that on the night of the next full moon, I would find my perfect match. And that's you!" He delighted, "you're a God! Like me! Can't you see that we're perfect together?" 

His hands, grabby and firm, grabbed Zagreus around his middle and began to pull him up into the air. Zagreus let out a howl, wriggling desperately in his grasp. 

"Mother!" He shouted, twisting and turning in the Gods' grasp as he tried to escape, "Mother! Help me, please!" He pleaded as the little God pulled him off of the ground, and then in a flash of speed vaulted the two of them up into the sky. 

He held Zagreus' head close to his chest, a protective hand on his ass and the back of his head respectfully to keep him still. Zagrues held on, terror bleeding through his body as the ground got further and further away. He howled into the night, his voice lost to the wind, as he was pulled up into the sky.


End file.
